Inuyasha and the Wizard of Hogwarts
by The Unnamed Demon
Summary: Inu & his friends & enemys are invited to Hogwarts Voldemort & Naraku are one Rin dead Ginny controlled again Inu with twin Sess a dad Sess & Inu work together Kouga with sister Jaken in love Kikyo moved on This is only a few of the many controversies.
1. Default Chapter

In a modern world where youkias and hanyou were rare and mostly hid out.where all nonhumans are on their own.lived a mouse hanyou named Rekha. Her mother was a mouse demon and her father was a human. Her father left them when she was born. Her mother took care of her, and made sure that she was hidden from the humans. She could never make it because of her tail, ears, and claws. Her black hair was thick and below her waist. Her ears stuck up and twitched. Her nails were long and pointy.claws.  
One day, while Rekha was in her bedroom an owl tapped on the window. Rekha looked at the owl curiously. She opened the window, expecting the owl to fly away, but instead it dropped a letter to her.  
  
Dear Rekha:  
  
You have been accepted at Hogwarts School for Magic/Non-muggle/special- muggle. This is a rare and once in a lifetime opportunity, more information will be given to you via Owl Post later on.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledoor  
  
Rekha was now even more curios. 'I've never been to a school before,' she thought, 'This will be quite fun!'  
  
"Hey, Hermoine, I can't believe they changed the name of the school!" Ron said.  
"Demons will be attending our school! I hope we met one," Hermoine said.  
  
"Professor Dumbledoor, this is a very unique idea indeed, sending owls in the past to get demons to attend the school," Hagrid said.  
"This will give everyone an understanding and let them respect demons and hanyous," Professor Dumbledoor said. "And the people we're inviting has fought Voldemort in his first form. The form before it took Tom Riddle's,"  
"You mean."  
"Yes, he was manipulated."  
"So can we at least have the names of the people who will be here?"  
"Well, we have requested that a demon named Sesshoumaru would be a Professor for a new class which is for demon training, with his servant, Jaken. Professor Snape will now be the Dark Arts Teacher and we have a new teacher for Potions named Kaede. Also, assistants for our new teachers are Kirara, and Shippou. As for the students, we have a miko named Kagome, a hanyou named Inuyasha, a Buddhist monk with a curse named Miroku, a youkia exterminator named Sango and two present time hanyous who are hidden from all kind named Rekha, and Nalini, and a full youkia named Kouga from a wolf tribe. They will all be here to both be educated and finish their quest," Professor Dumbledoor said.  
"That's a very good idea, professor,"  
"And I have a request for you, will you bring these people here like you did with Harry?" he asked.  
"I will happily do this, professor," he said.  
  
Kagome slept below the tree in her sleeping bag with Shippou beside her and Sango, Inuyasha was on a branch above her and Miroku was on the other side of the tree. Inuyasha woke when an owl landed on his head.  
"What the fuck do you want!" he exclaimed then Kagome woke up to see what was going on.  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
"This owl won't leave me alone!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
"Get that envelope from it's beak, Inuyasha," Kagome said. Inuyasha grabbed it from it's beak.  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
  
You have been accepted at Hogwarts School for Magic/Non-muggle/special- muggle. This is a rare and once in a lifetime opportunity, more information will be given to you via Owl Post later on.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledoor  
  
P.S. This may help you defeat Naraku.  
  
Then another owl landed by Kagome. She took the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
You have been accepted at Hogwarts School for Magic/Non-muggle/special- muggle. This is a rare and once in a lifetime opportunity, more information will be given to you via Owl Post later on.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledoor  
  
P.S. This may help you defeat Naraku.  
  
Sango was still sleeping when an owl landed on top of her sleeping bag, near her chest. Sango slapped the bird sub-consciously yelling "Hentai!" With that, Miroku awakened and said, "I didn't do anything, I swear," Sango shot up and the owl moved beside her. She took the note and read it.  
  
Dear Sango,  
  
You have been accepted at Hogwarts School for Magic/Non-muggle/special- muggle. This is a rare and once in a lifetime opportunity, more information will be given to you via Owl Post later on.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledoor  
  
P.S. This may help you defeat Naraku.  
  
Miroku then saw an owl land beside him. Miroku took the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Miroku,  
  
You have been accepted at Hogwarts School for Magic/Non-muggle/special- muggle. This is a rare and once in a lifetime opportunity, more information will be given to you via Owl Post later on.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledoor  
  
P.S. This may help you defeat Naraku.  
  
Shippou was now awake. He saw an owl about the same size as himself standing beside him. It dropped the envelope on him.  
  
Dear Shippou/Kirara,  
  
You have been accepted at Hogwarts School for Magic/Non-muggle/special- muggle. This is a rare and once in a lifetime opportunity, more information will be given to you via Owl Post later on.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledoor  
  
P.S. This may help you defeat Naraku.  
  
"Kagome, What is this?" Shippou asked.  
"I think we should go to this school, it might help us," Kagome said.  
"We'll be definitely going!" Inuyasha said. Then another owl landed beside Kagome.  
  
Dear Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kirara, Nalini, and Rekha:  
  
You will be attending Hogwarts School all who needs to know, know and transfers are already taken care of for those already in school. All should meet at the Bone Gobblin Well Tomorrow in present times, with the letters you have previously received, you all can get through it.  
  
Signed,  
  
Professor Dumbledoor.  
  
"Come on guys let's go so we can make it on time," Kagome said. They all made their way to the well.  
  
Another owl tapped on Rekha's window. Rekha opened it again and read the letter.  
  
Dear Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kirara, Nalini, and Rekha:  
  
You will be attending Hogwarts School all who needs to know, know and transfers are already taken care of for those already in school. All should meet at the Bone Gobblin Well Tomorrow in present times, with the letters you have previously received, you all can get through it. The portkey will get you there.  
  
Signed,  
  
Professor Dumbledoor.  
  
Rekha wondered where the Bone Gobblin Well was, but then she saw something fall out of the envelope. She picked it up and found herself in a well house. (forgot how portkey works, sorry if I'm wrong)  
"Okay, what am I doing here?" she wondered.  
"Hey Kagome, is that you?" she heard an old voice say. "I sense a demon there, is it that Inuyasha?" he asked. Rekha ran into the a corner and tried to hide in the shadows.  
  
Living alone in the alleys, homeless, was fifteen year old hanyou Nalini. Her dog demon father left her mother and herself when she was born and her mother was murdered. She was then somehow sent into another world.the future to live alone. She did not know the reason, but she lived with it. Defeated and defeating gangsters on the streets, Nalini became harsh, tough, trusting no one, being alone. She ran with her demon speed to the park and climbed the highest tree and slept.  
She awoken when an owl landed beside her. "Get away before you become a midnight snack, owl," she exclaimed. The owl dropped a letter to her.  
  
Dear Nalini,  
  
You have been accepted at Hogwarts School for Magic/Non-muggle/special- muggle. This is a rare and once in a lifetime opportunity, more information will be given to you via Owl Post later on.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledoor  
  
She then replied out loud. "I don't fucking care, I'm not going to be in a school as a freak," she said. Then another owl landed by her.  
  
Dear Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kirara, Nalini, and Rekha:  
  
You will be attending Hogwarts School all who needs to know, know and transfers are already taken care of for those already in school. All should meet at the Bone Gobblin Well Tomorrow in present times, with the letters you have previously received, you all can get through it. The portkey will get you there.  
  
Signed,  
  
Professor Dumbledoor.  
  
"What is a port key and where is the Bone Gobblin Well!" Nalini said. She was an angry person talking to herself. She looked through the envelope and picked up the port key and found herself in a well house. She saw another hanyou in a corner. Then a group of people came out of the well.  
"Who the fuck are you people," Nalini said to the half dog demon that came out. They looked almost identical.  
"I could say the same bitch," he replied.  
"Ouch, that hurt, but literally speaking, that's true, dog!" she replied.  
"A-are yo-you going to school too?" Rekha stuttered.  
"Yeah, Hogwarts or something like that," Kagome said.  
"Hey fine ladies, would you two be interested in bearing my child?" Miroku popped out.  
"What the fuck is your damned problem, you asshole of a hentai!" Nalini snapped.  
"Such a mouth for a lady,"  
"I didn't know demons exist in the present times," Kagome said.  
"That shows how much you humans know, feh!" Nalini said.  
"That's my word!" Inuyasha said.  
"Yeah, well, up yours jackass!" Nalini said.  
"Pl-please stop cursing, you guys," Rekha said.  
"Hey! How the fuck do you have the tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha realized looking at her sword. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Father gave it to me! And it's not the tetsusaiga, It's the ten- tetsusaiga, how do you know anything about it!"  
"Father gave me the tetsusaiga," Inuyasha said.  
"Your father copied Lord Inutaisho!" Nalini said.  
"Lord Inutaisho is my father, stupid bitch!" he replied.  
"He's my father!" Nalini said. "He was the Lord in the Sengoku Jedai, when I was five, my human mother was murdered and I somehow got stuck here, I don't remember much about the Sengoku Jedai, though."  
"That makes you two brothers and sisters," Kagome said. She turned her flashlight on and put it to Nalini's face. They both had long, white hair, dog ears, amber eyes, claws, fangs, and a red fire rat haori on.  
"Oh my gosh, they look exactly alike!" Sango said.  
"Feh," Inuyasha said. "But I'm stronger,"  
"Wanna bet that on your life?" Nalini asked, her claws started to surround with green and poisonous.  
"You have a poison claw!" Inuyasha said.  
"I have all the attacks that father has," she said.  
"So you have more attacks, but have you any use for them,"  
"You know how many people have attacked me in the alleys?"  
"You have a sibling and you're fighting, for the gods sakes, shut up and get along," Rekha finally said. "Do you know what it's like being locked up in a house all the time, hiding from the word because of a friggen tail and ears and claws! People teasing you and saying you brought the black death plague on the world because you're a friggen rat! I am not a friggen rat, I'm a mouse! And I wasn't alive in the time of the black death plague or ever been to that area! I am not dangerous and I'm just a timed scared, mouse hanyou!"  
"Okay, she's got some fucking issues to sort out!" Nalini said.  
"Okay, bitch, easy on the cussing you're worst than me, every word you say is fuck!" Inuyasha said.  
"Up yours, jack ass!" she replied.  
"Don't make war with everyone, make love!" Miroku said.  
"Hentai!" Sango and Kagome exclaimed.  
"Hey look, the suns coming out." Kagome said.  
BANG! BANG! BANG! The shrine door opened and a very tall man came in.  
"Hey there, I'm Hagrid, and I'll be getting you ready for Hogwarts," he said.  
"Hi there," Kagome said. Sango stuck close by Kagome. Inuyasha with Nalini. Miroku stuck by himself and Rekha followed behind, timidly.  
"Do not be so tense, milady," Miroku said. "Stick with me,"  
"O-okay," Rekha said and stood beside him. He groped her but. She screamed in surpsie. She started to run to Sango and Kagome.  
"Oi, what is it?" Hagrid asked.  
"Hentai! Hentai! Hentai! Never in my life have I-"  
"I am sorry, my hands have a mind of my own," Miroku said.  
"What is a hentai?" Hagrid asked.  
"Oh, sorry, hentai means pervert," Kagome said.  
"You better not be acting like that, now," Hagrid said to Miroku. "So which one of you are the demons?" he asked.  
"I'm a demon!" Shippou said popping out of Kagome's backpack. Kirara meowed beside Sango.  
"Why would you want to know?" Inuyasha asked.  
"He's half demon," Sango said.  
"So am I, and weather or not you like it, I'm fucking proud," Nalini said.  
"Oi, watch your language, you," Hagrid said. "I don't mind, but at Hogwarts you should,"  
"I am one too, please respect us," Rekha said timidly.  
"Oh, I was expecting more animal like creatures, more like that cat," Hagrid said.  
"Well how's this!" Nalini said turning into her true form, a giant dog, like Sesshoumaru does.  
"Well yeah, that too," Hagrid said. She transformed back. "Professor McGonagall would be impressed with that,"  
"I stay like this," Rekha said.  
"Feh, it's none of your business," he said.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said. "First thing you need is a wand, we're going to Olivander's for that," he said. The walked into a shop. While Hagrid went to another.  
"Woah!" Olivander exclaimed. "You must be the special students attending Hogwarts, they actually changed it because of you. They found out that Naraku manipulated a man named Tom Riddle and they are the worst evil ever. It's an honor to find a wand for you,"  
Inuyasha was the first person to do the wand thing. Then Kagome, who had the same wand as him. Miroku and Sango both hadn't he same wand too. Shippou was next. Then Nalini and then Rekha.  
"Okay, now lets get you the robes," Hagrid came back. They went to the next store. Kagome, Sango, Nalini, and Rekha had to go to the girls' section while Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou went to the boys' section. Kirara followed Sango.  
Rekha bumped into a girl with bushy brown hair.  
"Hello there, so you're going to Hogwarts, don't recognize you are you a first, year? You seem to old to be a-"  
"I am going to Hogwarts," Rekha replied, "I do not know of this first year thing,"  
"Hey, you have a tail.and ears," she said.  
"Umm, yes," she said and ran off.  
"What did you damn well do to her, just because she ain't pureblood doesn't mean you have the right to pick on her, you have a problem with her blood!" Nalini said.  
"No, cause I'm not either," she said.  
"Neither am I, lucky you don't have traits," Nalini said. "I'm Nalini, the girl that ran off, she's Rekha,"  
"I'm Hermione Granger,"  
"Nalini, you're more malicious than Inuyasha, why did Rekha leave," Kagome asked.  
"Hermione over here, offender her, but not on purpose," Nalini said.  
"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you," she said. "I'll go get Rekha," she said, "Nalini, here, pay for this and Rekha's stuff, and yours, with them coins Hagrid gave us we'll find Hagrid," she said and ran off.  
  
"Hey, what are you looking at," Inuyasha said to the scar faced boy.  
"I'm sorry, I just never seen a white haired boy," he said.  
"Yeah well get used to it,"  
"Inuyasha, we have to go, Rekha ran off," Nalini interrupted them.  
"Feh, let's go then," Inuyasha said. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Nalini flew ran off into Diagon Alley and bumped into Hagrid.  
"Where are ye running of teh," he asked.  
"Rekha ran off and Kagome went after her, we're going after them," Miroku said.  
  
"Hey, it's a half breed!" a person said. A group of wizard kids chased after her.  
"Stay away, I do have youkia powers!" she said.  
"Maybe we should show you how our social chart works, hanyou!" one said. Two of them pinned her to the wall. The wizard flicked his wand saying something in a foreign language and she felt a burning on her back.  
"What did you do! THAT HURTS!" she yelled and ran off and found the group.  
"Where did you go?" they asked.  
"Som-something is on me back!" she yelled. Sango raised the back of her shirt.  
"Oh my gosh! Look at this!" Sango said. "Not you houshi-sama,"  
"Oi, those are from a burn write spell, who did this!" Hagrid asked.  
"Looked like street gangs," Rekha said.  
"It says no your place in the food chain. Full Youkia, wizards, mudbloods, muggles, house elves, hanyous," Sango said.  
"It burns like hell!" Rekha said. 


	3. Chapter Three

"There you are, what happened?" Kagome asked catching up to them.  
"Wizard street gang burn wrote on her back," Hagrid said.  
"Fucking bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "I'll go get them!" Inuyasha said.  
"I wouldn't think to do such things," a blond haired person said. "If a hanyou raises a hand to anyone higher than them, they will be sentenced to a merciless death," he said and walked away.  
"Who was that?" Inuyasha said, "He has evil's scent all over him,"  
"Lucious Malfoy, he works for ministry of magic," Hagrid said. "Wouldn't want to get on his bad side,"  
"He thinks he's stronger than me,"  
"Sit boy," Kagome said and he plopped to the ground, "You don't want to be sentenced to death, Inuyasha,"  
"Feh, stupid bitch," Inuyasha replied.  
"Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell to the ground again.  
"When will you ever learn how to shut up," Shippou said.  
"Mew," Kirara said. Rekha backed up from her. "Mew," Kirara said getting closer to her.  
"Uh, hello kitty," Rekha said.  
"I'll happily get her off of you if she tries anything," Nalini said.  
"Ern, right," Rekha said.  
"Well, we should be off, your supplies are already at school waiting for ye, so we'll go get the train," Hagrid said.  
  
"This is so cool, we're going to Hogwarts," Sango said.  
"I hope we are in the same classes, lady Sango," Miroku said. They sat side by side.  
"Don't even think about it or you'll meet my boomerang again," Sango threatened.  
"Inuyasha, are you nervous?" Kagome asked.  
"Feh," Inuyasha replied.  
"I'm going to look around the train, see what pathetic losers are going to be attending this school," Nalini said and walked off.  
"Rekha, you don't have to be so quiet," Kagome said, "I didn't know that youkias lived in this time,"  
"I don't know about Nalini, but I stay hidden at home with me mom and out sometimes when new moon, but it gets quite lonely," Rekha said.  
"Feh," Inuyasha said and looked out the window. Then the door opened and Sesshoumaru came in.  
"What are you doing here, younger half breed brother," he said.  
"I'd ask the same to you, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said.  
"I Sesshoumaru, am a professor at this school, I'll be training youkia," Sesshoumaru said. Kirara started to sit next to Rekha.  
"Ern nice kitty," Rekha said.  
"So we have more half-breeds here," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Yeah, and, wanna make something of it, bitch.you really do look female and you smell like a dog!" Nalini said behind him.  
"You're Inuyasha's twin! How are you still alive!" Sesshoumaru said.  
"Who the fuck are you and how do you know that!" Nalini demanded.  
"That bastard hanyou is my little half brother," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Yeah well.Oh my gosh, you're my brother! My half brother looks like a girl!"  
"Have some respect for your lord,"  
"I give you the one finger salute!" Nalini replied sticking the middle finger at him.  
"Nalini! Don't be so rude!" Kagome said. "Shippou will see,"  
Everything suddenly stopped, everyone was frozen in place except Nalini. Then a miko appeared.  
"There was a slight mistake, you weren't supposed to meet your brothers yet, you'll be back where you were and forget all that happened and so will they," she said and she appeared at the park again.  
"I Sesshoumaru, am a professor at this school, I'll be training youkia," Sesshoumaru said. Kirara started to sit next to Rekha.  
"Ern nice kitty," Rekha said.  
"So we have more half-breeds here," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Well, um,"  
"You don't have to talk to my bastard brother," Inuyasha said. 


	4. Chapter Four

"We've forgotten three people to invite and accept," Dumbledoor said to McGonagall.  
"Who?" she asked.  
"An assistant professor for Sesshoumaru's class named Chandani, a student named Kouga and his sister, another student named Sita,"  
"Well you can get Hagrid to bring them here directly with a portkey,"  
"Hagrid is putting away the Shikon Shards we have found," Dumbledoor said. "We'll get Snape to bring them here now," he said.  
  
"Get the hell up slave hanyou!" a lord youkia of the east said. He kicked a black haired, pink eyed, wolf eared, fanged, clawed half youkia in the stomach.  
"S-sorry my lord," she said and stood up.  
"I am going Kouga's territory, I have found out that he has these shards that makes one stronger," he said.  
"Yes milord,"  
"Oh and one more thing, hanyou slave, I want you to stay with Odin until I come back, I don't want you to associate with other wolf youkias," he said.  
"But milord," she started to say.  
"Do not question my authority slave," he said and grabbed her hand. He pushed her and she hit a tree. Then they flew up into the air and she landed at Odin's cave.  
"Stay with Odin, slave, and do not question his authority, he may do what ever he please," he said and flew off.  
"There you are, half mutt," he said. He walked to the cave entrance and grabbed her arm. On instinct she pulled away. "Resistance eh," he said and slapped her across the face. "I'll have to remind you who is in control," he said. "Feel my poison fang!" he said as he sunk his teeth into her arm. She yelped in pain. Then she saw a dark haired man appear behind Odin.  
"Expelamarious!" he said and Odin disappeared in a boom.  
"Albus Dumbledoor request that you be a professor at Hogwarts, it is quite an honor,"  
"I don't think my master would allow it, and being a slave and all, why would I be requested for such a position?"  
"That wasn't your master?" he asked.  
"My master is at Kouga's,"  
"We have to pick up Kouga too, he's a student," he said. "Come on lets go,"  
"Yes sir," she said.  
"Severus Snape," he said.  
"Chandani," she said.  
"Good, now lets go," he said.  
"You're going to walk all the way over there, if you're in a rush, we can fly there," Chandani said.  
"I did not bring a broom," he said.  
"What's a broom got to do with it," she asked. They started to move foreword fast, and then they rose higher into the air and flew fast until they reached a waterfall, they went through it and into Kouga's den.  
"Hanyou slave, what the hell do you think you're doing here,"  
"Chandani?" Kouga asked. "Cuz, what are you doing here," he asked.  
"Expelamarious!" Snape said and Chandani's master bust and disappeared.  
"Woah, you're with a wizard now," Kouga said.  
"Umm no," Chandani said.  
"Kouga, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School, let us leave now, we have one more person to get,"  
"Woah, woah, woah, wah?"  
"You are against Naraku, so I suggest you go," Snape said.  
"You know Naraku?" Chandani asked.  
"He manipulated Tom Riddle and got a new name," Snape replied.  
"Naraku and my master allied and joined forces so they could get the Shikon Shards,"  
"We must go now, we'll be late for the sorting, we have to get Sita now,"  
"Woah, wait a second, if you try and pull anything, I'll kill you, human," Kouga threatened.  
"We're going now," he said and they walked to a tree. Snape took out a portkey and they appeared at a village. They saw villagers gathered around something with weapons.  
"Oh no!" Chandani said running towards them.  
"What is going on?" Snape asked.  
"They're attacking a hanyou!" Kouga said, whirl-winding towards them. The villagers ran off at the sight of the whirl-wind leaving a small girl in torn white clothing laying on the ground in sight.  
"Oh my gosh!" Chandani said. Snape came to see what happened.  
"A snake hanyou," Kouga said. "She's loosing a lot of blood, she won't survive this."  
Chandani pulled a small bottle out of her pocket, and while chanting something under her breath she poured the potion onto her. The wounds healed as the potion fell onto her.  
"You know the moonlight healing potion?" he asked.  
"Hey, I use both my human and demon blood, I'm a miko hanyou, "  
"But that's an advanced potion," Snape said.  
"Never underestimate a miko," she said. The previously wounded hanyou got up. She opened her eyes and they were green with a cat's kind of pupil instead of the ordinary round one. She had fangs and her hair was long and braided, a very silver-ish white color, her nails were long and pointy, and a blue-green color.  
"Stay away from me, human, youkia!" she exclaimed looking towards them. "Or feel the wrath of my poison venom," she said.  
"We're not a threat, those ninguen villagers are," Kouga said.  
"You're a snake hanyou?" Chandani asked.  
"My mom was hanyou and dad was full dog demon, mom was snake. I'm warning you I may be hanyou, but that combination is very strong. It's just today everything is weakening, you know because of tonight,"  
"Uh oh," Chandani said.  
"You are Sita, right?" Snape asked.  
"Yes, who wants to know?" Sita asked.  
"You have been accepted to Hogwarts school, this may help you defeat Naraku."  
"Naraku! He's the one who killed my parents at the age of four. I'll go then,"  
"Okay we're off then," Snape said. They made their way to the Goshinboku tree.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands sat across from Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rekha. Miroku was closest to the window, then Sango, then Sesshoumaru. Sango tensed up a bit. Then a little girl ran through the hall and found Sesshoumaru.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin found you!" she said and sat on his lap. Jaken caught up. "Milord, she is sitting on your lap.  
"I don't need you to state the obvious, Jaken," he said.  
"Why would you even want to become a professor for this school," Jaken said.  
"Do not question I, Sesshoumaru, Jaken," he said.  
The train started to slow down and stop. Hagrid opened the door that Inu and co were in.  
"You'll be following me to the school, you have a special think for you guys," he said. They all got up and followed him.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledoor said. "We have a bit of change done to our school since last year. We're accepting all non-human/special-human beings to our school, we have accepted these students who are finally to be sorted," he said. 


	5. Chapter Five

"Miroku," Professor McGonagall said. He sat at the chair.  
"Ah, a Buddhist Monk with spiritual powers and a curse by he who's name should not be spoken in his previous form, Naraku, you shall be in Ravenclaw!" he said. People clapped and he sat at the Ravenclaw table.  
"Sango," Professor McGonagall said.  
"A youkia exterminator who's family has been murdered and manipulated by Naraku, who has a pure heart and loves someone yet won't admit it and picks on him, better be Ravenclaw!" he said. They clapped again and Sango sat beside Miroku.  
"Kagome Higurashi," Professor McGonagall said.  
"A miko, priestess who protects the Sacred Shikon Jewel. Yet with a bit of a clumsy side, burst it with her archery skills, loves someone yet is afraid it is not mutual," Kagome blushed, "Has a lot of faith in a friend and cares for an orphan, better be Gryffindor!" he exclaimed. There was clapping and Kagome sat beside Hermione.  
"Shippou and Kirara, you shall be our new professor's assistant," Professor McGonagall said and they both ran and sat by the teachers' table.  
"Inuyasha," Professor McGonagall said.  
"A hanyou with a hard childhood, fears not being accepted and loves someone yet a past is holding him back. He fights to protect his companions and is very brave. Better be Gryffindor!" he said. People clapped and he sat across from Kagome.  
"Inuyasha, since I can't say the 'S' word, have a seat!" Kagome said.  
  
"Rekha," Professor McGonagall said.  
"A very timid mouse, I must say, scared that she will not be accepted and does not believe in violence, Hufflepuff!" he said. She sat at the table.  
"A few of our students will be coming late so we will now introduce our teachers," McGonagall said. "Professor Sesshoumaru-sama, please take a seat with out teachers. He will be Demon Training, you will learn about demons, their ways of attack and their true nature. Our next teacher is Professor Kaede who will be our new potion teacher."  
"Keade's here," Kagome said to Inuyasha.  
"Stupid old hag, follows us everywhere," Inuyasha said.  
"Inuyasha, don't make me say the 'S' word," Kagome said.  
"So where's Snape?" Harry asked Ron.  
"Yeah, he's probably gone!" Ron replied.  
"No, I think he'll be the dark arts teacher because we don't have any teacher for that.  
"So he finally gets his wish," Percy said. "I'm Percy by the way, you are?"  
"Higurashi, Kagome," Kagome said.  
"Nice to meet you Higurashi," he said.  
"No, my name is Kagome, Higurashi is my last name," she said.  
"Oh, sorry then," he said.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said.  
Then, Snape, Chandani, Sita and Kouga appeared on the Gryffindor table. They all got off.  
"Now we can proceed with the sorting," Professor McGonagall said.  
"Chandani! My former slave what are you doing here!" Sesshoumaru said.  
"Oh not you again, you're the one that put me through hell," Chandani said. "I should battle you right now for the shit you put me though!" she said. Everyone else was silent and listening.  
"I Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands does not care for a worthless hanyou like yourself," he replied. Chandani noticed people were listening.  
"We will definitely continue this conversation later," Chandani said.  
"Professor Chandani shall be teaching Demon Training along with Professor Sesshoumaru." Professor McGonagall said. "Now, Kouga come along to be sorted by the sorting hat,"  
"Go," Snape said. Kouga went.  
"Kouga's here!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Cuso!" he exclaimed.  
"What he say?" Ron asked.  
"Cuso, is a curse in the Japanese language," Hermione said.  
"Kouga, a full blooded youkia, brave, strong yet uses something for power, very hard choice between Slytherin and Gryffindor, your in Slytherin." He said.  
They clapped and Kouga sat beside Draco.  
"Professor Snape is our new Dark Arts Teacher," Professor McGonagall said. "Sita, please come to be sorted.  
"Ah, a very interesting heritage, blood of a Snake Youkia, the mascot of Slytherin and blood of the taiyoukia former Lord of Western Lands, Inutaisho. Therefore you better be Slytherin," he said. No one clapped and she sat down. Unfortunately it was beside Draco. 


	6. Chapter Six

The sun started to set and the students hear shouts. "Hey look at Professor Chandani, she's transforming!" they heard. Everyone looked. She pulled her hair which started to turn human like. Inuyasha became his human form along with the rest of the hanyous.  
"You will hear about this later on in class," Chandani said.  
"It's Inuyasha too," Ron said.  
"Okay everyone, let the feast begin," Dumbledoor said.  
  
"Well come on, eat up," a girl told Rekha as she just looked at the food.  
"Um okay," she said hesitating at first and then taking a chicken drumstick.  
  
"Oi Kagome, I want ramen," Inuyasha said and then in his plate, Ramen appeared. "Never mind, this is good,"  
"Inuyasha, do you realize that you're human form right now?"  
"Shit! I forgot!" Inuyasha said. "I gotta find shelter!"  
"Inuyasha, take your seat," Kagome said. Sita came to their table.  
"Here, this potion gives you a protection barrier if you want," Sita said handing it to him. "I have more for the other hanyous," she said. She went to Rekha.  
"Hey, girl, this is a protection barrier potion for hanyous in human form," she said. "I'm a hanyou miko, trust me," she gave Rekha the barrier potion.  
  
"There are a lot of girls here," Miroku said.  
"Miroku, I'm warning you," Sango said. "I have my heraikutso, with me,"  
"Sango, I would never do anything like that," he said.  
"Yeah right," Sango said.  
  
"Hey, since you're a miko hanyou, Sita, can you check this thing for me?" Rekha asked.  
"Um what, sure," Sita said. Rekha showed Sita her back.  
"Oh my gosh, who did this!" Sita said, "How low can these people be! Do you know who did this? Are they here?" she asked.  
"I don't know, but it keeps burning every once in a while," she said.  
"I think I have an ointment with me somewhere, hold on," Sita said. She took out her cloth bag and looked through it. "Here," she said. She put them on the burns. "The burning pain will go away, but you'll still have that as a scar," she said.  
"Oh well," Rekha said. "Why aren't you at your table?" she asked.  
"They're not very welcoming," Sita said. "And I sense a lot of evil auras on them, especially the blond kid that sits near me,"  
"Well I guess you should just eat before the dinner ends," Rekha said.  
"Yeah you're right."  
  
"Hey there, Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron said. "Hi there," he said.  
"Kagome, it's a ghost!" Inuyasha said.  
"Cool!" Kagome said.  
"You act as though you've never seen a ghost before," Nick said.  
  
"Eek!" Sita said when she saw the ghost with the sword.  
"What happened with Slytherin, used to be all pure blooded now we have half breeds here," he said pointing the sword at her, it went through her.  
"Cuso!" she said.  
  
Everyone followed the prefects back to the house common room.  
  
"Miroku, if I catch you in the girls' dorm, you'll be meeting my heraikutso, got it?" Sango said.  
"It would be worth it, heheh," he said.  
"Hentai!" she said.  
"Oi, what's a hentai?" a girl asked.  
"It means pervert, which Miroku is," he said.  
"Hey there, you're a very pretty girl, would you do the honor of bearing my child?" he asked.  
"Heraikutso!" Sango exclaimed whacking Miroku with it.  
  
"Hey, Ron, Harry, Inuyasha doesn't' normally sleep in a bed, so can you like kinda help him," Kagome asked going into the girls' dorm.  
"Feh, Kagome, I can take care of myself," Inuyasha said.  
"Inuyasha, you don't want to be 'S worded' do you?" she asked.  
"Feh," Inuyasha said.  
"Good, now go to the boys' dorm, and be a little more sociable," Kagome said.  
  
"Hey, you're the kid that was staring at me at the store," Inuyasha realized.  
"Ern, sorry," Harry said.  
  
"Don't be so timid, Rekha, want me to tell you about the school?" a girl asked.  
"Ern, um sure," Rekha said timidly.  
"Don't be so shy, here let's play wizards' chess," she said.  
"Chess? I love that game," Rekha said. And they played it.  
  
Sita sat in the corner, alone in the common room. She had her barrier on. She didn't trust any of her fellow house mates one bit. She noticed a blond haired boy seemed to be like the leader of them.  
"Hey you, half demon scum," he said. "This house is for pure breeds only, leave before I make you!" he said.  
"For Kami's sake, why would that hat place me in this baka house?" she muttered.  
"I said get out!" he said grabbing her. 


	7. Chapter Seven

"I belong here just as you do," she said then started chanting something, a barrier appeared again. Draco was about to kick her but he hit the barrier and fell backwards.  
"You're going to wish you never came here, for this, filthy half mutt," he said.  
"I was right, this barrier, you should have gone through it, only people without an evil aura can go through," she said.  
  
"I challenge you to a Wizards' Chess match," a boy told Kouga.  
"Wah! Okay," he said. Sita decided to go to the girls' dorm. When she did, everyone was silent and staring.  
"What, this ain't a freak show," she said and sat on her bed.  
"This is a house for pure blooded only and you ain't even a wizard," one girl said.  
"You don't belong here, so just leave," said another.  
"Get out, now!" another said. Sita walked out of the dorm and went to the common room. No one was in there, so she sat on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
"So, why do you have that sword with you all the time, even in that bed?" Ron asked.  
"Feh, none of you're business," Inuyasha replied, then remembered Kagome said to be more sociable, "It controls my demon blood," he said.  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" Shippou jumped up from under his bed.  
"Shippou you little runt, you follow me everywhere," Inuyasha exclaimed.  
"I asked Kaede if I could come here," he replied.  
"Feh," Inuyasha said.  
"Is feh even a word?" Ron asked.  
"Feh," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"So, have you checked your schedule yet?" Hermione asked.  
"Um no not yet," Kagome said, getting it from her bag. They compared schedules.  
"We have all the same classes, you me, Harry, and Ron," Hermione said.  
"Cool, so you can show us to our classes then," Kagome said.  
"Yeah," Hermione said.  
"I hope Inuyasha don't get himself into any trouble," Kagome said.  
"I'm sure he'll be alright," Hermione said. Then they dozed off and fell asleep.  
  
"Okay game over, you win," the girl said to Rekha. Rekha found out her name was.  
  
"Ahh! There's a guy in the girls' dorm!" pandemonium was all around the Ravenclaw dorm.  
"Houshi-sama! How can you call yourself a monk!" Sango exclaimed.  
"I can't help it," Miroku said. "I came because of you, not them, by the way, would any of you girls bear my child?" he asked.  
"Heraikutso!" Sango exclaimed chasing him out of the dorm with her boomerang.  
"Sorry," Miroku said, "It was worth it,"  
"Hentai!" Sango exclaimed and went back to the dorm.  
"So is he like your boyfriend?" a girl asked. Sango thinking boyfriend meant a boy that's a friend replied yes.  
"I knew it! They're made for each other!" said another.  
"What! I didn't say that, I just said he's my friend!" Sango replied.  
"You just said he's your boyfriend," after an argument, they eventually fell asleep.  
  
"As usual, never accepted because of me breed," Sita thought before she fell asleep.  
  
Everyone woke up, for class was about to begin. The first class for Kouga, Sita, Neville, Kagome, Inuyasha, Rekha, Draco, Crab, Goyle, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Miroku and Sango was Demon Training with Professor Sesshoumaru and Professor Chandani.boy wasn't this going to be fun. 


	8. Chapter Eight

"First we will start with a form of respect. I Sesshoumaru am a demon Lord, of the Western Lands, and thus shall be respected as one, speak only when spoken to and pay attention," Sesshoumaru said emotionless and arrogant.  
"Bull shit," Kouga coughed.  
"First off, he is only Lord in the Sengoku Jedai, we are in present time where he controls nothing, yet he is dangerous, take a look at these claws, they're poisonous,"  
"Feh, this is funny," Inuyasha said.  
"Shut up hanyou little brother," Sesshoumaru said.  
"He's your brother!" Harry said.  
"Unfortunately yes," Sesshoumaru replied. Hermione raised her hand.  
"What is it, ninguen," he asked.  
"Do those markings on your face mean anything specific?" Hermione asked.  
"The crescent moon symbolizes that he is a taiyoukia, a lord, and the purple marks symbolize the poison that he has in his fangs and claws," Chandani said. "Now what we will talk about today is the transformation of both half and full demons," Sesshoumaru transformed into his full dog form and back to his normal form.  
"Full demons have animal traits too, and Sesshoumaru is a dog demon so his true form was the dog you saw previously. My assistant, Shippou is a fox demon, he is very young, but he transforms into a bubble, Shippou if you please," Chandani said. Shippou transformed and came back.  
"Hanyous, since they have human blood, they transform on the night of the new moon into human completely, as you saw last night."  
"Hey woman! You're not supposed to tell strangers our weaknesses!" Inuyasha stood up.  
"Hey Kagome," Kouga said. Inuyasha sat back down blocking Kouga from Kagome.  
"We are in an environment where everyone know everything, it is safe, Inuyasha," Chandani said. "Now, lets meet a few of our classmates we have here," We'll start with you Rekha, stand up and tell us about yourself."  
"My name is Rekha, I'm from present day Tokyo, I stay home hidden from ninguen because they can't know that we exist," she said.  
"Sita,"  
"I'm Sita, I'm a miko hanyou, which means I have some spiritual powers and potions are my expertise, I get on by taking things and being chased from village to village and only kill when I have to," she said.  
"I'm Hermione Granger, my parents are humans and I'm a wizard my hobbies are reading and studying," she said.  
"Ron Weasely, and Hermione helps we with work at school," he said.  
"Harry Potter, and I guess I don't have to say much," he said.  
"Draco Malfoy, my father is Lucious and you'd do well to not get on my bad side," he said.  
"I'm Neville and I forget a lot,"  
"I'm Crab and Draco is my friend,"  
"I'm Goyle and Draco is my friend,"  
"I'm Kouga and Kagome's my woman,"  
"I'm Inuyasha, and Kouga, hell no! Kagome's my-feh never mind,"  
"Sesshoumaru, it's your turn," Chandani said. "Say something about yourself,"  
"I'm Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru was interrupted.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin wanted to say hi!" Rin said running into the classroom. "Jaken-sama not being very nice,"  
"Quit complaining, human," Jaken said. "Chandani-sama! You're back with Sesshoumaru!"  
"Hell no! He is an arrogant jerk. By the way who's this?" Chandani asked.  
"I'm Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama healed me,"  
"I thought you couldn't have any human blooded people around you," Chandani said.  
"This is none of your concern, hanyou," Sesshoumaru said.  
"You ruined a major section of my life! Because of your ignorance," Chandani said and slapped him. People stared and gasped.  
"Now that I am no longer your servant, I can give you a piece of my mind, yet you're not the same Sesshoumaru that was my master, you're an emotionless creature!"  
"I will not follow my father's shameful footsteps," he said.  
"Arrogant bitch!"  
"Literally speaking, wouldn't Professor Sesshoumaru be one?" Hermione asked.  
"Well yes, except for the surprising fact that he's a guy,"  
"This is getting very entertaining," Kouga said.  
"Class is over, get to your next class," Sesshoumaru ordered and everyone left. 


	9. Chapter Nine

"Look, I'm going to do something that I would rarely ever do, I am sorry for making the mistake of selling you off as a slave, I could have let you go free, but I had to get you away from me because I didn't want to do the shameful thing my father did,"  
"You mean love a person with human blood?" Chandani asked.  
"Yes, but now, I've learned from my mistake and would like a second chance,"  
"Hey, sorry we're late, Miroku overslept and we got lost!" Sango said running into the classroom. "Sesshoumaru!" Miroku said.  
"Class is dismissed already, get to your next class," Chandani said. "And I think I'll go and assist Kaede," she said looking at Sesshoumaru.  
"You did not answer me," Sesshoumaru said.  
"And I won't," Chandani said and walked out of the room. "Write up the quiz,"  
  
"Ah, Sango, Miroku, glad ye came on time," Kaede said. "Today we will be doing the healing wounds potion, it speeds up the healing process," she said. "Before we make it, I have assigned ye partners. Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, Crab and Goyle, Rekha and Ron, Hermione and Harry, Draco and Sita and uh oh, Kouga we have no partner for you so you can work on it by yourself,,"  
"Oh no," Sita whispered. Inuyasha heard.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Draco," she whispered.  
"Now everyone, take the fruit and squeeze the juices into yur bottle, then add the dried leaves and shake it while chanting the inscription on the paper on your desk, then after the potion fizzes, it will be ready for use, ready go," she said.  
"Squeeze the juice into the bottle, hurry up," Draco said. Sita followed the instructions. Then she added the dried leaves and shuck it while chanting the inscription. It fizzed and she capped it.  
"Start chanting Crab,"  
"No you Goyle!"  
"I squeezed the fruit,"  
"Shut up you two, Crab, shake it, Goyle chant,"  
"Okay Draco," they said.  
"Stupid ninguen." Sita muttered.  
"Kagome did you know that this fruit is poisonous to eat alone?" Inuyasha said.  
"I didn't know that," Kagome said. 'He's being nice to me, I wonder why?'  
"Here, I'll shake it, you chant since you're a miko," he said.  
"Okay, Inuyasha," Kagome said.  
"Do you want to Squeeze the fruit or do you want me to?" Ron asked.  
"Whatever you want," Rekha said. She squeezed the fruit and Ron put in the dried leaves in.  
"You chant, I'll shake," Ron said. Fizz. "It's done,"  
"We did it," Harry said. "It's easier than what Snape makes us do, I'm relieved about that,"  
"Now that ye are done, clean up your area and we'll get ready for the next thing,"  
"Clean up already!" Draco said.  
"Draco, I saw how you two were acting, she did most of the work, so you do the cleaning," Kaede said coming towards them. Draco cleaned it up.  
"Stupid half breed, you'll pay for this," Draco whispered.  
"Inuyasha! I sense Shikon Shards and they're not from Kouga!" Kagome said.  
"I smell Naraku," Inuyasha said.  
"I do to, and I'm on it, my woman," Kouga said. He whirled himself out of the classroom, Inuyasha followed. Kagome ran after him along with Miroku and Sango.  
"I guess I'll help," said Sita who followed them.  
"Who's Naraku?" Harry asked.  
"Have any of ye heard of Voldermort, and Tom Riddle? They started out as a thief hanyou named Onigumo who combined bodies of full youkia and became Naraku. Naraku wanted full power over people so he went after a sacred jewel called the Shikon Jewel. He takes out parts of his body and creates people, called his offspring, one of them was Tom Riddle who he manipulated to become evil. Tom had his own ways though and wanted power over wizards. So he became Voldermort. Now Voldermort has combined back with Naraku causing the ultimate evil. They have to defeat Naraku because, Sango wants her vengeance, Miroku has a curse on him that needs to be broken, Kagome needs the Shikon Shards, she's the protector, Inuyasha is helping Kagome,"  
"Very nice story and all but I think I'd like to see this for myself," Draco said.  
"Rekha can track them and find where they are, and I'm sure that the skills that you all have might help, you may go," Kaede said.  
"Ern right," Rekha said and transformed into a small grey mouse and started to follow them. Her back still had that mark on it.  
"Rekha, get back to your humanoid form," Kaede said. Rekha came back.  
"Why do you have that marking on your back?" she asked.  
"When I was getting some supplies, a few people wanted to fight me and this is what happened. Don't worry, Sita put some of those Miko ointment thingies," Rekha said.  
"Well I do worry, that's permanent and serious,"  
"We gotta go so lets forget about it for now," Rekha said and they ran off.  
"Wait a minute, that's the forbidden corridor," Draco said.  
"Shut it, let's just go," Ron said. Hermione did the 'alohamora,' spell and they went in.  
"Uh oh, Miasma!" Kaede said. "All non demons must stay here with me, Rekha, go on now,"  
"Yes, Kaede," Rekha said and ran off.  
"We are going back to the potions room now," Kaede said. They all followed Kaede back to the room.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's right there!" Kagome said. The miasma surrounded them.  
"Hit it at the chest Miroku said."  
"It's a puppet!" Sango said.  
"Soul Shattering Iron Claw!" Inuyasha said scratching his chest.  
"There was a shard on the puppet!" Kagome pointed out.  
"I think it was to lure you here," Sita said.  
"Exactly," they heard Naraku's voice. "Time to show you what I can do with what I have of the Shikon Fragment,"  
"First off, it's time to lure Sesshoumaru here too, kukuku, Kohaku, bring Rin on in," Naraku's voice said.  
  
"Hey Kaede! Where's the rest of your class?" Chandani came running in. "Blood! I smell blood! Human blood!" Kaede we might need your healing, you have to come!"  
"Sita can heal too, I have to watch these students," Kaede said.  
  
"Rin's blood!" Sesshoumaru said a few minutes after an argument with Chandani. He ran in his demon speed to the third corridor and saw Rin laying on the ground and Kohaku with his chain blade.  
"Someone restrain Kohaku! I'll heal the girl!" Sita said.  
"Kohaku! Please stop!" Sango said. "Come on fight it!" she said.  
"The wounds are healing faster than normal, but she still lost a lot of blood!" Sita said. She poured a small bottle of potion in her mouth. "She'll be okay after she gets some rest, I'll take her to the dorm!" she said.  
"Hanyou mutt, leave Rin alone, I will take care of her!" Sesshoumaru said.  
"Asshole! She just saved Rin!" Chandani said.  
"Very well, I am in debt for this but for now, give me Rin," he said. He picked up Rin and walked out the room.  
"Oh my gosh! Do you know what that means?" Inuyasha asked. "A demon debt is very special,"  
"Okay, but before we get into that, lets find out about that voice," said Sita.  
"I got it," Rekha said.  
"Where are you?" Sita asked.  
"On his pelt, mouse form," she said.  
"Kukuku, and now you're stuck," Naraku said.  
"Cutting wind!" Inuyasha said. He cut through Naraku which was another puppet. Rekha fell to the ground and ran off and transformed back to her normal self.  
"Watch where you're swinging that sword please!" she exclaimed.  
"Feh!" he replied.  
"Killing puppets are getting us no where," Miroku said. "Let's get back to our class," Sita said. They all walked back.  
"At least we got a shard," Kagome said.  
A girl on a feather flew and followed them.  
"Hey there," Kagura said. Inuyasha pulled out his sword.  
"I'm not fighting you, I just wanted to tell you that on the next new moon Naraku will be hiding out in Moaning Murtle's bathroom.  
"And why would you be helping us?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I want to be free," Kagura said and flew off. 


	10. Chapter Ten

"Inuyasha, did ye vanquish Naraku?" Kaede asked.  
"No but we did kill two puppets," Kagome said.  
"And we got a shard," Miroku said.  
"Kohaku," Sango said.  
"Well it is time for lunch, why don't ye go on now," Kaede said. They all walked to the lunch room.  
  
"Rekha, are the marks still burning?" Sita asked.  
"No, the burning is gone, but Kaede said it's serious so after I eat I'm going to meet with her in her classroom and she'll try to do something to it," Rekha replied.  
"Let's meet in the library after classes, okay?" Sita suggested.  
"Um sure," Rekha said.  
"Good, I'll tell the others then," Sita said. Then a loud boom of thunder and lightning was heard and seen.  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, Harry, Ron, Hermione, meet us at the library," Sita said. Then went to the Ravenclaw table. "Miroku, Sango, Meet Inuyasha, Kagome, Rekha and I at the library," she said.  
"Hey, Sita, what are ya telling them?" Kouga asked.  
"Join us at the library after classes are over so we can discuss Naraku," Sita said.  
"Great idea," Kouga said.  
  
"This is Defense against Dark arts class, first thing we will learn about today is how to block wizard and miko spells with a barrier spell, take your wands flick it in a circle and say Osuwari!"  
"Um, Professor Snape," Kagome said. "I can't say that or else um Inuyasha will um,"  
"Woman you better not say that word!" Inuyasha said.  
"Osuwari!" Kagome said. "It's a subduing spell for Inuyasha, because of the rosary beads," Kagome said.  
"I will teach you two a different spell similar to that one then, take your wands, tap the person you're protecting and say pyaar, that will protect the person you tap," Snape said.  
"All students shall report to their dormitories immediately," Dumbledore's voice was heard. Everyone walked back to his or her dorms.  
"You're not to come in!" a girl said pushing her to the back of the room.  
"Fuck you, this is my dorm as much as it is yours," she said. Then the girl punched her in the face.  
"Hehehe, you can't raise your hands to people who are higher than you, or death is the penalty!" another person teased. They all gathered around her with their wands and they started fighting her.  
"Flipendo! Rictocemptra!" people said. Then as if that wasn't enough, they started kicking her and beating her.  
"I haven't done anything to you!" Sita pleaded.  
"Wingardium Leviousa!" someone said. She was lifted into the air. Then she plopped to the ground.  
"Ouch!" Sita said. Then she started to chant to get the barrier back on. She was too wounded to get a proper barrier. They started beating at her again.  
"Lacarnom Inflamary!" someone said and her arm caught fire.  
"Aaaaiiiii!" she screamed. She got up and started to run but someone used the rictocemptra spell on her. People gathered around her again. Sita realized that Draco, Crab and Goyle were the only ones sitting on the couch not paying any attention. Suddenly the dorm door opened. Snape came in.  
"What is going on over there," Snape asked. The Slytherin students walked away from Sita. Sita was on the ground with burns and blood all around her. Snape picked her up and brought her to Madame Pomfrey's hospital area. On the bed she was brought back to conscious. Pomfrey had some medicines and stuff at the table beside her.  
"Don't bother, ninguen, I heal quickly," Sita said.  
"But those burns, they'd cause scars," Pomfrey said.  
"Very well, but most of them are probably gone," Sita said. Pomfrey put some stuff on the burns and wounds and then left.  
"Hey, do you have any water or something please," Sita asked.  
"Um sure, I'll bring some," she said. Sita could already feel the wounds start to heal.  
"Here's your water, Sita," Pomfrey said and handed a glass to her. Sita drank it quickly.  
"Let me check those wounds," Pomfrey said. And when she looked, they were gone.  
"Get some rest now, Sita," she said.  
  
"You may now go to your last class of the day," Dumbledore's voice was heard throughout Hogwarts,"  
"Hey, where's Sita?" Rekha asked Kagome.  
"I don't know," Kagome said.  
"Oh, the whole house decked her out," Crab said.  
"Oh no!" Kagome said.  
"And she couldn't lay a finger in defense or the death penalty," Goyle added.  
"That is not fucking fair!" Inuyasha said.  
"Life ain't fair for a hanyou," Rekha said.  
"Feh, like I don't know that!" Inuyasha said.  
"Don't take your shit out on me," Rekha said, getting braver.  
"Um, guys, where's our teacher?" Sango asked.  
"That damned cat over there," Inuyasha said.  
"I think my friend Inuyasha is gone crazy," Miroku said.  
"Feh, her scent is that of a wizard, not cat," Inuyasha said. The teacher jumped down from the desk and became Professor McGonagall.  
"Your friend Sita is in Madame Pomfrey's care right now, you may visit her after class. But for now we will be transforming your partners into a dog or cat and back to their true form. You may pick a partner of your own,"  
"I'm with Kagome this time, Dog-turd," Kouga said and sat by Kagome.  
"Cuso! Hell no, Kagome is mine!" Inuyasha said.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
"Fine, I'll be with Rekha for now, but Kagome's my partner tomorrow!" Kouga said defeated.  
"Sango will you be my partner," Miroku said.  
"Fine," Sango said.  
"Crab, be my partner," Goyle said.  
"That leaves Draco and Lilly,"  
  
"Okay, who's turning who into what?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
"No spells casted on you, I don't want you to get hurt," Inuyasha said.  
"Fine, I'll turn you into a cat," Kagome said with a big smile on her face.  
"What! No! I will not be turned into a cat! Dogs are better!" Inuyasha said.  
"Inuyasha I was only joking, you being a cat would just be weird,"  
"Inutransformio," Kagome said and Inuyasha turned into a small white puppy.  
"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha you're so cute!" Kagome said. "I think I'll leave you like this a while,"  
"Okay Rekha, Pilitransformio," Kouga said and Rekha became a cat.  
"Lilly become a cat, Pilitransformio," Draco said.  
"Sango, I'd be the animal, but I don't want the rosary to fall off, so please understand,"  
"Yeah, yeah just get on with it," Sango said.  
"Inutransformio," Miroku said.  
"Okay now say revert to bring them back," McGonagall said.  
"Inuyasha revert," Kagome said.  
"Lilly revert," Draco said.  
"Sango revert," Miroku said.  
"Rekha revert," Kouga said.  
"Oi Kagome, you really think I'm cute as a dog?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Feh," Kagome said trying to sound like Inuyasha.  
"Sorry for interrupting the class, but I need to talk to Draco for a minute," Snape said at the door.  
"What happened yesterday to Sita was a very serious matter, because of this fifty points was taken from Slytherin yesterday. You were not involved with that so we decided that you should help Sita get through school in that house," Snape said.  
"Okay, I'll help her get through Slytherin," Draco said.  
"Take her back to the Slytherin Dorm after this class," Snape said.  
"okay I will," Draco said and walked back to class.  
  
"Hey, Miss.Madame Pomfrey, I'm all healed, but I think I want to go back to my time, ,I'm safer there than here, and I can defend myself freely," she said. Then Draco came in.  
"Draco will help you back to your dorm," Madame Pomfrey said.  
"Cuso," Sita whispered.  
"Let's go," Draco said. Sita said nothing and followed him. They walked towards the Dorm. Draco said the password and then they came in.  
"Not you again, where did your burns and bruises go!" she head people say. "Get out!" Sita said.  
"Listen up peons, don't lay another finger on her!" Draco said. "Or you'll be dueling me 'till death!" Draco said.  
"I thought only purebloods can be welcome here," a person said.  
"She's our mascot!" Draco said, "And we got fifty points taken from us yesterday because of what happened yesterday,"  
Sita went to the girls' dorm and then went to see what stuff she had, her bed was destroyed, the mattress was ripped in many places, mutilated. She walked out of the dorm and went to the library to meet Inu and co.  
"Where do you think you're going," Draco said.  
"To the library to meet Rekha and Inuyasha and Kagome and others," Sita said. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Fine, but I'm coming," Draco said.  
"Very well then," Sita said. She kept walking until she heard something. She sensed an evil aura coming her way.  
"Kukuku, your father is dead that means you take his place, he ran off on me when in need, so you will pay. Kaaza curse will be put on your hand," and he started to chant something.  
"Oh no you don't," Sita said and started chanting something also. A barrier appeared around Draco.  
"You're a hanyou so I can fight and attack!" Sita said.  
"You have a barrier for the ninguen that caused you hell but not a barrier for yourself, Kaaza curse will be placed on your hand and when you die your descendant will have it until I am destroyed," he said.  
"What!" Sita said. Then she realized that a sucking sound is getting through her hand. Things were getting sucked in. Then suddenly bees started flying towards them.  
"That don't look good!" Draco said and ran off.  
  
"Hey Sango do you sense some evil?" Miroku said.  
"Yeah, I do," Sango said. "Let's go!" she ran from the dorm with her heraikutso and ran off with Miroku. "Do you hear that? It sounds like my Kaaza!" Miroku said.  
  
"Naraku, he's in his true form no puppet can curse someone that bad without being in true form, this is our chance to defeat him!" Sita exclaimed.  
"Hey Sita, take this!" Miroku said, taking off the cloth from his other hand and taking one rosary bead string from his own and put it on her.  
"Thanks!" Sita said.  
"Go get Inuyasha and Kagome while we keep him here," Miroku ordered, but then Naraku disappeared.  
"Shit! I did try," Sita said.  
"It's okay, we have tried many times, and it wasn't successful," Sango said.  
"How long have you had that wind tunnel?" Miroku asked.  
"Just a few minutes ago, he put a curse on me," Sita said.  
"And it's almost the same size as mine," he said. "It's worst on you than me,"  
"But how is it a curse, it seems more like something that could be used to my advantage, it's good for defending yourself, ne?" she asked.  
"It gets bigger as time passes and then it will eventually consume you," he said.  
"Oh!" Sita said, "That's bad,"  
  
Chandani's room was right across from Sesshoumaru's room. His door was open and Sesshoumaru was in there reading a book he got from the library. Chandani opened her door quietly and walked out of the room, Sesshoumaru saw this and decided to follow her.  
"Sesshoumaru I'm not stupid I am aware of you following me," Chandani said.  
"I Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands can if I want to," he replied.  
"You're such a baby," Chandani said.  
"Have some respect for your lord, hanyou!"  
"Learn how to respect others, youkia!" Chandani said.  
"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"To visit Sita, the Slytherin house beet the shit out of her because of her heritage," Chandani said.  
"That's a nice way to put it," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Madame Pomfrey, how is Sita?" Chandani asked.  
"She is completely healed and is back at her dorm with Draco," Pomfrey replied.  
"Uh oh!" Chandani said. "Do you smell that? It's faint but it smells like Naraku," Sesshoumaru zoomed off, Chandani right behind him, yet a bit slower.  
"Oh, that's bad," they heard.  
"What's bad?" Chandani asked.  
"Naraku put the wind tunnel curse on Sita," Miroku said.  
"Why didn't you use your barrier," Chandani asked.  
"I used it on Draco," Sita said.  
"Stupid hanyou protecting your enemy," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Hey, a professor shouldn't be acting that way you know," Sita said.  
  
"Inuyasha we're supposed to meet Miroku and Sango at the library, come on!" Kagome said.  
"We are too," Harry said to Ron and Hermione.  
They walked down the hall and saw the rest of the gang in the hall.  
"What happened?" Kagome asked.  
"Naraku came and this time he was no puppet," Sango said.  
"Wind tunnel," Sita said.  
"We should have an I hate Naraku club!" Inuyasha said.  
  
(I think I'm bringing Nalini back because a reviewer said they liked her)  
  
"We have made a mistake in bringing Inuyasha's sister here and sending her back," Dumbledoor said to McGonagall.  
"How is it a Mistake?" McGonagall asked.  
"Two ways, Naraku knows about her now and will use her if we don't bring her back soon, also, Inuyasha needs to know that he has another sibling,"  
"Very well, but how will she be brought back?" McGonagall asked.  
"We will ask Professor Sesshoumaru and Chandani to bring her here," Dumbledoor said.  
"Do you think it wise that her elder brother bring her here?" McGonagall said.  
"Yes, for he will learn how to tolerate with the fact that he has siblings," Dumbledoor replied.  
  
"Professor Sesshoumaru, Professor Chandani, Professor Dumbledoor would like to speak to you," Professor McGonagall said.  
"Okay," Chandani said and walked his office. Sesshoumaru walked beside her.  
"As a professor your job is to take care of the students. We would like you two to go bring a student from Tokyo to this school and we will sort her at the dinner time," Dumbledoor said.  
"I will go and fulfill my duty then, Dumbledoor, come on Chandani," he said and grabbed her wrist. When they walked out of the room, Chandani elbowed him.  
"Weak hanyou that can't hurt a full youkia like I, Sesshoumaru," he said. 


	12. Chapter twelve

"Asshole, lets just get this over with, and I do not need to be lectured by you," Chandani said. "You're all just a bunch of talk and pride," Sesshoumaru showed his poison claw threateningly at Chandani. Chandani showed her poison claw threateningly at Sesshoumaru mocking him.  
  
"Lets just go," Chandani said. They were quiet for the rest of the trip. After they left the Hogwarts castle Chandani finally spoke up.  
  
"How are we getting there?" Chandani asked. He went to a tree and picked up a port key. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken got Rin back!" Rin said running up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Milord, I got her back because I wanted you milord to be pleased with me!" Jaken said. Sesshoumaru touched the portkey and all four of them appeared at a park.  
  
"Time for dinner, let's go!" Kagome said. They all went for dinner and sat at their house tables.  
  
"How about the library thing again, Kouga," Sita suggested.  
  
"Okay, yeah, as long as my woman, Kagome is there," Kouga said.  
  
"I'll go tell them to come then," Sita said. She walked to the Gryffindor table. "Kagome, Inuyasha and you three, lets meet at the library and discuss Naraku," Sita said.  
  
"We'll be there," Hermione spoke for herself Harry, and Ron.  
  
"Inuyasha and I will be there," Kagome said.  
  
"Okay I'm going to tell Miroku, Sango and Rekha, then," Sita said and she walked to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, we're going to meet at the library after dinner, come and join us," Sita said.  
  
"Okay, we'll meet at the library," Sango said. Sita then walked to the Hufflepuff table. "Yo Rekha, come join us at the library after dinner," Sita said.  
  
"Okay," Rekha said.  
  
"Hey you!" Nalini opened her eyes and looked down from the tree. She saw a green toad youkia. "What the fuck do you want, ugly ass creature!" Nalini said looking down at it. She jumped down from the tree, landed on her feet, and pulled out her ten-tetsusaiga.  
  
"You're a lowly hanyou, Sesshoumaru-sama will punish you for threatening his servant,"  
  
"Youkia aren't supposed to be in Tokyo! What are you doing here!" Sita said getting closer with the Ten-tetsusaiga.  
  
"Hey, are you Nalini?" Chandani, pushing Jaken out of the way.  
  
"Who wants to fucking know?" Nalini demanded. "Youkias aren't supposed to be in this part of town,"  
  
"We're here to bring you to school, you've been accepted at Hogwarts school," Chandani said.  
  
"I sense another youkia presence that's full," Nalini said.  
  
"You sense an asshole named Sesshoumaru," Chandani.  
  
"You are testing my patients Chandani," Sesshoumaru said. Chandani then realized that Nalini and Sesshoumaru had the same hair and eye color. "Are you two related?" Chandani asked.  
  
"I have no family," Nalini said. "And I don't think I'd want to be related to pretty boy over there," Nalini said.  
  
"You have a very rude and disrespectful mouth, Nalini," Chandani said, "Don't bring that mouth to Hogwarts,"  
  
"You smell similar to my bastard hanyou brother," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"You talk nice about your siblings, glad I'm not one," Nalini said. The port key transported them back to the dinner hall.  
  
"Today we have a new student attending Hogwarts, her name is Nalini and she is the twin of Inuyasha and the youngest sister of Professor Sesshoumaru. Please come to be sorted,"  
  
"What the fuck!" Nalini said. "Hey, old fart! Why do you make up stories about my family! I have none and never fucking will," Nalini yelled at Dumbledoor.  
  
"Inuyasha, she's your sister?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha's FLASHBACK  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG! Was heard outside of the hut. Inuyasha and his mother sat beside each other hugging tightly, both scared for the others' life. Nalini, Inuyasha's twin sister was sleeping on the futon. The banging eventually stopped, and hours later, Inuyasha and his mother were on the futon sleeping.  
  
Inuyasha shot up awake quickly because he smelt something. Fire! He looked around the small hut and saw that the only exit, the front door was a blaze. "Mother!" he exclaimed. His mom stirred. "Fire, we have to leave now or else!" The fire started to spread.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, through the window!" his mother said. They broke the window open and quickly got out. But then they remembered Nalini.  
  
"Oh, no! Nalini!" Inuyasha/Nalini's mother exclaimed. Inuyasha quickly stuck his head through the window to see if he could get to Nalini, but Nalini disappeared. She was not seen.  
  
"Mom, she's gone," Inuyasha said.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
"No, It can't be," Inuyasha said out loud.  
  
Nalini's FLASBACK  
  
BANG, BANG, BANG! Was heard outside of the hut. Inuyasha and his mother sat beside each other hugging tightly, both scared for the others' life. Nalini, Inuyasha's twin sister was sleeping on the futon. The banging eventually stopped, and hours later, Inuyasha and his mother were on the futon sleeping.  
  
Inuyasha shot up awake quickly because he smelt something. Fire! He looked around the small hut and saw that the only exit, the front door was a blaze. "Mother!" he exclaimed. His mom stirred. "Fire, we have to leave now or else!" The fire started to spread.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, through the window!" his mother said. They broke the window open and quickly got out. But then they remembered Nalini.  
  
"Oh, no! Nalini!" Inuyasha/Nalini's mother exclaimed. Inuyasha quickly stuck his head through the window to see if he could get to Nalini, but Nalini disappeared.  
  
"Do not be alarmed, child, I am going to make your life a whole lot easier than destined to, you already know of the attacks you can do and how to survive, now I'm sending you to another world, another time to live and be safer, your differences will be noticed but you'll be safer and more welcomed, you will be coming back but that's later on in your life, bye," a good miko said and Nalini disappeared from the grassy village and appeared on a well paved sidewalk of a city like place. She tried to remember what happened, but then realized that the conversation happened many years ago. She had memories of going to school, living with a human family, being picked on because of her looks and getting glasses. Now she remembers that she's on her way to school and it's early in the morning. She looked down and realized that she was now wearing a very short green skirt and a white shirt. She remembered that it was a uniform and she had to wear one. But then she smelt the scent of a demon. She ran through the sidewalks and followed the scent to an alley. It was a baboon pelt clothed demon with a huge dark aura around it. It was attacking a human girl.  
  
"Hey, you damned demon, leave the human alone!" Nalini yelled.  
  
"And what's a weak little half breed like you going to do about that!" it replied. Nalini was going to pull out her sword but realized she didn't know how to use it properly so she used her claws, "Soul Shattering Iron Claw!" she yelled and he became a stick with a piece of hair on it.  
  
END Nalini's FLASHBACK  
  
"So Inuyasha survived, mother!" Nalini mumbled out loud.  
  
"Did the new student just call Dumbledoor an old fart?" Harry asked. Ron burst out laughing.  
  
"Feh whatever, I'm going to get this sorting crap over with then," Nalini said. McGonagall put the hat on her.  
  
"Get that musty old hat off my head, I could get lice!" Nalini said.  
  
"Hey, you may not think I'm pretty, but I can do better things than your regular hat," he said.  
  
"Oh my gosh they're hat youkias too!" Nalini said.  
  
"No, I am a bewitched hat," he said. "And you are in Slytherin!" he said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Nalini asked.  
  
"Hey dog turd two, sit over here!" Kouga said.  
  
"Fuck you wimpy wolf," Nalini said and sat by him. After everyone was settled, Inuyasha decided to see if it was really Nalini, his sister, and so did Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Come with me, hanyou!" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I don't have to fucking follow anyone, pretty boy," Nalini replied.  
  
"Uh, dog turd two, you have to respect the teachers," Kouga said.  
  
"Feh, whatever, and I guess you are a teacher too," Nalini said to Inuyasha.  
  
"That's my word," Inuyasha said.  
  
"It's mine, pretty boys," Nalini said.  
  
"That's a good one," Kouga said.  
  
"I didn't ask for your damn opinion," Nalini said. Sesshoumaru got sick of the useless argument and grabbed both Inuyasha's and Nalini's shoulders and zoomed off into the battle room.  
  
"What the fuck,"  
  
"Lighten up on using the word fuck," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh yeah! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck and fuck!" Nalini replied.  
  
"Enough of the nonsense you two," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Hey, how do you have the tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's called the ten-tetsusaiga and my father gave it to me," Nalini replied. "He's the great lord of the western lands so I suggest you back off!"  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru is the Lord of the Western Lands currently," he replied.  
  
"So that means you're Inuyasha," Nalini said turning to Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, I am, what happened after the fire, where'd you disappear to?" he asked.  
  
"A miko sent me to live in the future, she said it would be safer, then baboon face attacked a human and I killed it and it turned into a wooden doll with a hair," Nalini said.  
  
"Naraku," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Tell me more of the ten-tetsusaiga father gave you," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"It can kill or restore a hundred youkia in one movement, if mastered and I have mastered it," Nalini said. "And it was forged by his claws," Nalini said showing them the red stripes on the sword.  
  
"Now I would like to eat something, I haven't eaten in days," Nalini said.  
  
"Hey Draco!" Pansy said. "Why are you suddenly so protective of the half-breed," she asked.  
  
"She's our mascot and she doesn't deserve this,"  
  
"Just like that mud-blood doesn't?" Pansy asked.  
  
"That mud-blood is way smarter than you so just get lost," he said.  
  
"I'll be back, Draco," she said.  
  
"So, Nalini, you're related to that rambunctious dog demon," Sita said.  
  
"None of your business, but yeah he's my brother and so is that pretty boy over there, either way, I hate the way pretty boy talks about Inuyasha and demands respect from all, and Inuyasha is stubborn,"  
  
"Oh," Sita said.  
  
"Yeah well just tell dog-turd that Kagome is my woman, not his,"  
  
"She is not marked, therefore she is neither your mate or his, and girls of modern times aren't marked or anyone's woman,"  
  
"Wah okay, dog turd two." Kouga started to say.  
  
"Shut it, wimpy wolf, and get something strait, I have no quarrel with you so quit playing the dozens and fuck off!" Nalini said.  
  
"Woah," Kouga said and shut up. He walked over to Gryffindor table. "Hey Kagome, how about you and I go see the Quidditch game tonight," Kouga said, putting his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Listen you wimpy wolf, Kagome is m-not your woman," he said almost saying 'my woman'.  
  
"Dog-turd you can't even admit that you like her, you're too much of a coward, I'm full youkia and brave enough to tell Kagome I love her," Kouga said.  
  
"Kouga that's nice and all but-"  
  
"No Kagome, I'm going to kill Naraku myself first and then we can be together," Kouga said and ran off.  
  
"That is one whacked up wolf," Nalini said.  
  
"Totally agree," Sita said.  
  
Then, a girl looking similar to Kagome appeared behind Inuyasha. She had soul demons surrounding her that disappeared. Kagome gasped staring at her. Inuyasha looked back and saw Kikyou.  
  
"Ki-Kikyou!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, milord I have a small request for you, please give me the honor of accepting it," Jaken stuttered to Sesshoumaru after seeing Kikyou.  
  
"What is it," Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I um.um am.think I'm."  
  
"You're wasting my time, Jaken just get on with it," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I think I'm in love," Jaken said and ran up to Kikyou.  
  
"Please my beautiful lady, give me the honor of knowing your name," Jaken said to Kikyou. She turned to look at the green toad.  
  
"Oh brother, Sesshoumaru's servant is falling for Kikyou! This is going to be fun to watch," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha I came to tell you that I have fallen for another and I think it is time that we moved on," Kikyou said.  
  
"Hello there, my handsome creature, I am Kikyou and you are," Kikyou said to Jaken.  
  
"I am Jaken, servant of Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, please let me introduce you to him," Jaken said. They held hands and walked towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-milord, this is Kikyou, we are in love," Jaken said.  
  
"You smell like a dead corpse," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Hey well it goes good! One smells like a dead corpse and the other looks like one, they're made for each other!" Nalini yelled from the table. People started to laugh. Kikyou planted a kiss on his forhead.  
  
"I don't like that Nalini, she's quite mean," Hermione said.  
  
"I think all the youkia should have their own group," Ron said.  
  
"I think they'd all kill each other if they were all together," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, we have a practice first thing tomorrow morning, we have a game in the evening," Oliver Wood said.  
  
"I'll be there," Harry said.  
  
"So this is the place we're supposed to be living at," Nalini said. "It looks like shit, it's too old fashioned.retro," Nalini said to Sita.  
  
"Yeah.I wonder where Kouga is?" Sita said.  
  
"Why not look around this old dump and see what could be interesting here," Nalini suggested. "We might find that wimpy wolf,"  
  
"Okay, lets go," Sita said.  
  
"And where do you hanyous think you're going," Pansy asked.  
  
"None of your fucking business, chimp-pansy!" Nalini replied. Pansy slapped Nalini across the face. Poison started to drip from Nalini's claws. "You don't want to feel this and let it scar your horrid as it is face, so get over yourself," Nalini said. They both walked out hearing Pansy reply, "You'd never do such a thing, a hanyou can't raise their hand to a superior!"  
  
"I'm more superior than you bitch!" Nalini said and they walked off.  
  
"Hey, I found his scent, over here," Nalini said.  
  
"That's a girls bathroom," Sita said.  
  
"Yeah but it's out of order, come on lets check it out," Nalini said. They opened the door and walked in. Suddenly a girl you could see through appeared.  
  
"What are you doing in my toilet," Moaning Myrtle asked. "Youkia and hanyous are taking over my bathroom now," she said.  
  
"Hey got a problem with us!" Nalini said.  
  
"I see how you are," she said and started to wail.  
  
"Kouga, what are you doing in a girls' bathroom?" Sita asked seeing Kouga by the sink.  
  
"I smell Naraku, very faint but here by this sink," Kouga said.  
  
"Come on Harry, Ron, I think I know where Naraku would be!" Hermione rambled running out of their dorm.  
  
"Where Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well first He was Onigumo, then He was Naraku, then Tom and then Voldermort and then Naraku again. That means maybe Naraku is where Tom was, that secret Chamber, lets go see," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh god not here again," Ron said.  
  
"Lets just go," Harry said. They ran off.  
  
"Feh, lets go follow," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Right," said Kagome and they ran off.  
  
"That human wench is right, his scent is getting stronger," they entered the girls' bathroom and saw Kouga, Sita and Nalini by a sink.  
  
"Hey dog-turd, took you long enough to find his scent," Kouga said.  
  
"Hermione, you were right," Harry said.  
  
"Isn't she always," Ron said.  
  
"Go on Harry open it," Hermione said.  
  
"Ern, um okay," Harry said and started speaking parzel tongue.  
  
"How can a human such as yourself do that!" Sita said. "That's our language!"  
  
"He's a parzel tongue," Hermione said. "And he's a wizard."  
  
"Wizards are just humans with powers channeled through a wand," Nalini said. "Still as stupid as a ninguen.and weak,"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kouga stepped inside, along with Inuyasha, Nalini, Sita and Kagome.  
  
"Come on," Harry said, following them.  
  
"Do you sense that?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah, very evil," Sango replied. They both then said, "Naraku!"  
  
"Let's go then," Sango said. They found themselves in a girls' bathroom as the jaki got stronger.  
  
"Oh let me guess, came to fight that Naraku or something!" Myrtle said.  
  
"Um yes," Sango said.  
  
"No one ever comes to see me, wahh!" she started to moan.  
  
"Ah milady, you're a bit young, and a ghost at that, but after I'm finished, we can have some fun," Miroku said. WHACK!  
  
"Hentai!" Sango said and they both went through the sink.  
  
"Okay now what," Ron asked. Then spiders surrounded them. "Oh no, not spiders again!"  
  
"Hey, the remains of the basilist is still here," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"That thing?" Sita said. "Goodness, he looks like my mother's true form.but older."  
  
"Eh?" Harry said.  
  
"Wait up," Hermione said. "Other-form be revealed," she said moving her wand pointing to the basilist. It turned into a humanoid demon.  
  
"It is my mother!" Sita said.  
  
"Your father was with Voldermort?" Harry asked. "Your mother was a guy?" Ron asked.  
"The basilist was female!" Hermione said.  
"Mom used to protect the weaker in the forest, she was not evil at all! Then one day she just disappeared," Sita said.  
  
"She was probably manipulated by Naraku," Sango said.  
  
"I'll kill that sun of a-"  
  
"Okay, enough with the dramatic shit and lets get going," Nalini said.  
  
"Feh, lets go," Inuyasha said.  
  
"That's my word," Nalini said.  
  
"Feh, it's mine and I'll use it anytime I want to," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Quit your bickering and let's go my friend," Miroku said. They continued going on when they saw a girl that was all white, Kanna.  
  
"Who's this creepy little pipsqueak?" Nalini asked.  
  
"Kanna!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Shoot an arrow, Kagome, Poison Air Blade Claw!" Nalini shouted and attacked. Kagome shot an arrow right at the ball that Kanna holds and she disappeared.  
  
"That was too easy," Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat at a desk in the library reading a book when he smelt the scent of Naraku. He stopped what he was doing and sped to the scent, which was at a girls bathroom.  
  
"Not another on, goodness," Myrtle said.  
  
"Jaken, stay here," Sesshoumaru ordered and went through the sink.  
  
"Ah shit!" Inuyasha said. "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Ah, brother is coming!" Nalini said.  
  
"Just in time to meet my next offspring, Katana," Naraku said. His pelted self appeared in front of them. Inuyasha used his tetsusaiga on him but a barrier appeared and blocked him.  
  
"Katana get over here and fight them," Naraku said.  
  
"No! I'm not your servant that you can just tell me what to do, pal so just get over yourself!" she said.  
  
"Sounds like this Katana is a rebellious teen idiot!" Nalini said. 


	13. Chapter thirteen

"I beet you once, Naraku, I can most definitely beet you again!" Katana ran out from somewhere and started to attack Naraku with a sword. Blood seeped through his pelt.  
"He's the real thing guys!" Sango said and threw her hiraikotsu to the Naraku.  
Kagome shot an arrow towards him. He stopped moving but was still standing. Katana cut at his arm. Miroku gave him a few punches.  
"Kukuku, you think you can defeat I that easily?" Naraku said.  
"Move back everyone, Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha used the cutting wind but before any damage was done, Naraku disappeared.  
"Yo Katana, why did you go against him, you're like a mysterious little bitch!" Nalini said.  
"You curse very openly, for a woman," Katana said. "Well onetime, he drew everyone with demon blood towards him that was close bye he wanted them to combine with him, but I was too strong to actually merge with anything so instead I was trapped inside him, destroying every youkia inside of him, so he had to let me out or he himself would die. Plus, I wouldn't attack the people I have trained to fight, I know what they're capable of,"  
"If you're really Katana-san how come you haven't aged in fifty years," Inuyasha asked.  
"Trapped in his body, no one ages. Now I can ask the same question of you,"  
"Wait a minute, you know each other?" Kagome asked.  
"I trained Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru when they were just little pups. So how is Sesshoumaru doing anyway, Inutaisho-sama?" Katana asked looking towards Sesshoumaru.  
"You think that that bastard brother of mine is father! Feh!" Inuyasha said.  
"You mean that you're Sesshoumaru!" Katana asked. "Goodness you're older than me now! Probably mastered that little poison claw of yours, ne?" Katana said.  
"I'll let you find out first hand, if you'd like," Sesshoumaru said, green mist shot out from his claws. Katana used the whip thing, same as Sesshoumaru's and whacked his sleeve. "Don't even try it, Sess,"  
"And you, Inuyasha, how's that Iron Claw of yours?" Katana asked.  
"I guess you would have trained me too," Nalini said.  
"You're the hidden sister, ne?" Katana said. "But you already knew how to use your attacks by instinct before they did, you're stronger than them,"  
"No one is stronger than I Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Goodness, these demons and their pride," Ron blurted to Hermione and Harry.  
"Shut up Ron," Harry warned.  
"He's right, Ron, you're going to get yourself killed,"  
"Okay, let's just get going, we're going to get in trouble for being out of our houses this late," Hermione said.  
"Houshi-sama, we almost did it," Sango said. Miroku still looked at his palm.  
"Yet we still didn't, we were so close," Miroku said. *Grope*  
"Hentai!" Sango yelled.  
"You can't really be a monk," Sita said.  
  
"You are very pretty, milady," Jaken said to Kikyou. "I wanna make you happy forever,"  
"I must collect the dead souls right now, please be silent," Kikyou said.  
  
Few Minutes Later  
  
"Jaken-chan, as soon as that spell is broken, help me kill Inuyasha so he can come to hell with me," Kikyou said.  
"You mean you'll break my spell so I can look normal again?" Jaken asked happily.  
"You're a pathetic fool and I pity you that is why I'll do this," Kikyou said. "But Now I shall take what is mine, my soul," Kikyou said.  
  
"Inuyasha, stay in your dorm with Harry and Ron," Kagome said and went to the girls' dorm.  
"Hey Kagome, we just met your twin sister, Kikyou!" Ginny said.  
"K-Kikyou!" Kagome exclaimed. She grabbed the bows and arrows from under her bed.  
Kikyou came through the crowd of girls and walked towards her.  
"In.Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Hey, I have to go, Kagome is calling me!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
"Oh no you don't, we were told to make sure you stay in this dorm and we will," they replied.  
"Keh, I'd like to see you try!" Inuyasha said and ran out. He saw everyone in the dorm frozen in place, as if time stopped. Kagome was pinned to the wall with an arrow in her chest and Kikyou now had her soul back completely. "I'm free," Kikyou said.  
"Kikyou! I decided I want to stay this way, this way I have Sesshoumaru and even though I like you, Sesshoumaru's hands are the only ones to kill Inuyasha!" Jaken said.  
"Do you love me, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked. "Now we can find the shards together and this copy can stay here,"  
"Kikyou," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome was still conscious but she was paralyzed, she couldn't move and she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She saw Inuyasha and Kikyou and Jaken but she couldn't speak or move. She suddenly felt weak and went unconscious.  
  
"You're not the Kikyou you were fifty years ago, you're dead and you're the past, Kagome is the present, Kikyou as you said, we have to move on, and while you're at it, kiss Jaken's ass too!" Inuyasha said. He ran to Kagome and pulled out the arrow and tucked her into the bed.  
"What about your promise, Inuyasha," Kikyou asked.  
"I made that promise to you, your soul which belongs to Kagome's body," he said and snapped the arrow in half. Kagome's soul moved from Kikyou's body back to Kagome. Kikyou disappeared with Jaken.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I.I.get some rest, tomorrow we will work on finding Naraku again."  
  
It was a Saturday, that meant they could visit Hogsmeade, watch the Quidditch game, stay in the library, their house, or tutoring in classes of their choice. But first, it was time for breakfast in the great hall.  
  
"Yo, Sita!" Pansy exclaimed. She threw some food at her. "Nalini," SPLAT! More food thrown at her.  
"Listen up bitch, if you continue that you'll be a fucking dead corpse lying at the steps of your house!" Nalini exclaimed.  
"Hah, a hanyou and those empty threats," Goyle said.  
"Nalini, death penalty to raise your hand at someone higher class than you," Sita whispered so that only Nalini could hear.  
"What's that hanyou mumbling," another Slytherin said.  
"Hey there! Ten points taken off for you three picking on them," Snape said to Pansy, Goyle and Crab.  
"We'll get you for this, hanyous," Pansy said. Draco finally came to the breakfast room. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Hey, Draco, why are you late?" Pansy asked.  
"None of your business," Draco said. "Why are you threatening the half blooded things again!"  
"Half blooded things you call us!" Nalini said. Sita holding her back from attacking.  
"Hey, no fighting in the great hall, ten points taken from Slytherin, Draco, Pansy, Sita, Nalini, Crab and Goyle, detention." Professor McGonagall said.  
"Thanks chimp," Nalini said.  
  
"Younger brother, Wench," Sesshoumaru said. "Detention!"  
"What! What the fuck did we do!" Inuyasha replied.  
"Shut up, Inuyasha we'll just get in more trouble,"  
"Fowl language in the dining hall," Sesshoumaru said. "And I want you to find Jaken."  
"Feh! I hate you!"  
"It's mutual," Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"I don't think it's fair that they get detention when the Slytherins were picking on them," Harry said.  
"Yeah, it's not fair," Hermione said. "I think I'll pause my work on SPEW and make up something for the hanyous,"  
"Detention for trying to help lower beings, all three of you," Filch said.  
"Oh no!" Ron said. "Not again!"  
  
"Hey Sango, why aren't you eating?" Miroku asked.  
"Don't feel too good, ugh," Sango said.  
"Maybe this might help," Miroku said rubbing her back, going lower and lower.  
"HENTAI!" Sango yelled. She used her hiraikotsu and whacked him.  
"Detention for you Sango for hurting Miroku. Detention for you Miroku for not keeping your hands to yourself,"  
"Shit!" Sango said.  
"We'll be together in detention, Sango," Miroku said.  
"Arg!"  
  
"You'll be having detention with Hagrid, he has some work for you to do, filthy half-breeds" Filch said.  
"Half-breed eh? I can't believe a teacher would go that low to insult the student," Sita said.  
"No he's just a fucking dirty filch, forget him," Nalini said.  
"Fifty points taken off the houses of all hanyous!" Filch said.  
"That ain't fucking fair, filth," Nalini said.  
"Another fifty for your mouth," Filch replied. Mrs. Norris came out.  
"Does that include your cat?" Sita asked.  
"What about my cat?" he asked.  
"She's a hanyou too!"  
"Hanyous go as low as to lie to professors, eh?" he said.  
"I've had enough of this!" Mrs. Norris said. She transformed into a humanoid form. She was about the same height as Jaken. She had cat eyes, ear and her head was shaped like a cats. She looked like she was dressed in a cat suite made of cat fur. She had a big tail behind her. She had long hair that was multi colored. She had cat feet and claws on her hands. She looked deformed, ugly but in a beautiful way. (oxymoron, a freaky way to describe someone. Ugly but in a beautiful way is described like that for a reason)  
"What the-" Filch said.  
"You don't respect all beings, if you don't change, I'm leaving!" Mrs. Norris said.  
"Enough of this shit, lets go find Jaken," Inuyasha said. He sniffed and found his scent. He followed it and the others followed him. He heard crying. Annoying high pitched crying coming from a clearing.  
"Nobody loves me! WAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he cried.  
"What the fuck's your problem!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
"Kikyou only used me, no one would truly love someone as ugly and annoying as I Jaken." He said.  
"Feh, you're right for once!" Inuyasha said.  
"Inuyasha, SIT! Don't be so rude, poor Jaken, I'm sorry," Kagome said.  
"Who's the hanyou behind you?" Jaken asked.  
"I'm Miss, not Mrs. Norris," she said. "Jaine Norris," she said. "Who said you're ugly and annoying, you're ugly in a beautiful way,"  
"What?" Jaken asked.  
"Exactly, that's why I normally stay in cat form, but you're quite a nice person indeed," Jaine said.  
"I like you, I want you to meet my master, Lord Sesshoumaru," he said.  
"Okay," she said. They both walked out of the woods and back to Sesshoumaru's dorm.  
"That was weird," Ron said.  
"Totally," Hermione said.  
"Kinda romantic, huh Sango?" Miroku said.  
"I'm on to you," Sango said.  
"I smell Naraku!" Inuyasha said.  
"Ugh, I do too!" Nalini said. "He stinks like shit mixed with vomit and humans' breath first thing in the morning!"  
"Hey!" Kagome said.  
"She describes things like a poet," Ron said.  
"Yeah, very funny," Harry said sarcasticly.  
"Kukuku, all of who I want are here where I want them," a voice said.  
"Oi, is that another hanyou?" Hagrid said.  
"Voldemort's previos form," Harry said.  
"Uh oh," Miroku said. A swarm of youkia was heading their way. Miroku ran in front of them and opened his Kazaa. Then Naraku's bees flew towards him. He closed his Kazaa.  
"Kaze no Kizu!" Nalini and Inuyasha used their cutting wind. The youkia died out.  
"Kukuku, I'm just getting warmed up," he said.  
"Fuck you!" Nalini yelled.  
Sita, Kirara, and Shippou followed Naraku's scent to find him personally. Harry grabbed Hermione and Ron and followed quietly.  
"You know I can smell you there and hear you," Sita said. "Shippou and Kirara too,"  
"Ern, we wanted to help in any way possible," Harry said.  
"Kukuku, you should mind your own business, Sita," Naraku said and appeared.  
"You turned my mother evil!" Sita said. "For that I must get my vengeance,"  
"You killed my parents, so that's why I'm here," Harry said.  
"Stupid human, I Naraku didn't, my offspring did," Naraku replied. They were surrounded by miasma.  
  
"Shit, Miasma over there!" Inuyasha said.  
"Oh no, where's Shippou!" Kagome said. They followed Inuyasha to see Kirara, Sita, and Shippou surrounded. Inuyasha cut through it and they ran out.  
"Hey there dog turd, need some help?" Kouga came there.  
"Kukuku," Naraku said.  
"You know what, asshole! Enough with the Kukuku shit! I'm sick of it! Every word you say is Kukuku! Shut it already, dick head!" Nalini yelled. Most of them started to laugh.  
"You will pay for that remark with your life," Naraku said.  
"Woah! Hell has frozen over, you didn't say kukuku in a sentence!" Nalini exclaimed. She walked up to the baboon pelted hanyou of evil. She took her sword and cut at his arm. One of them fell off. Kagome shot an arrow at him that froze his body in place from the neck down.  
"This is what we've all been waiting for, let's get him!" Sango said. Miroku took his staff and started whacking him like a piñata. Sango threw her boomerang and hit him at the sides. Kagome shot arrows at him. "Move away everyone!" Inuyasha said. "Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha hit him.  
  
IS HE DEAD? IS HE A PUPPET? WHAT HAPPENS IF HE'S DEAD? PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL POST NEXT CHAPTER SOONER, I PROMISE! 


	15. NEW CHAPTER READ THIS!

"How are you not fucking dead?" Nalini yelled. She pulled out her tetsusaiga and tried to cut threw him it just went through it. She punched him and her arm went right threw him.  
"Another one of my powers, astral projection," he said. "Kukuku,"  
"Ah shut it with the kukuku crap!" Nalini said. Naraku disappeared.  
"Arg!" Inuyasha yelled. He appeared to be flying strait towards Hogwarts. It was as if you pulled one end of a rubber band and let go. He shot right towards Sesshoumaru.  
"Stupid hanyou, what are you doing in my chambers?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"How the fuck should I know!" he exclaimed. He was about to say more when Jakken interrupted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I'd like you to meet my mate, Janie Norris," Jaken said.  
"What happened to the dead corpse miko?" Naraku asked.  
"WAAAHHHHHH! Kikyou used me!" Jaken said. "But Janie loves me and I love her, we're mates!"  
"Feh," Inuyasha said.  
"'Feh' Indeed," Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin called for.  
"What is it, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked. Rin came threw a door and entered his room.  
"Rin can't sleep, Rin had nightmare," Rin said. Sesshoumaru picked her up and put her on his bed.  
"Sleep here, Rin, I won't leave," he said.  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said.

"So, you take care of a human!" Inuyasha said.

"It is not your concern what I do," Sesshomaru replied.

"Well this gives me time to get what's rightfully mine," he said.  
"I'm sick of these fights, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha yelled.  
"After today we will no longer fight for it because I will have it," he said.  
"Like hell you will, I've mastered the tetsusaiga, I can kill you with one movement,"  
"Yes but you wouldn't would you,"  
"Would you?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Of course I would you bastard," he said.  
"Don't call me that," Inuyasha said.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru picked her up.  
"Rin wake up," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yelled and her eyes opened quickly.  
"You are abnormally hot," Sesshoumaru said. Rin coughed and sniffed.  
"Rin gets nightmares when sick," Rin said.  
"Jaken, go get Rin water to drink and food," Sesshoumaru ordered.  
"Yes, milord," Jaken said.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin's tummy hurts, Rin don't feel good," Rin said.  
"Uh oh!" Inuyasha said. "She's going to throw up! Get a bucket quick!" Sesshoumaru got off the bed and turned around to see vomit on the bed.  
"Humans are so disgusting," Sesshoumaru said. Jaken came back with food and water in a tray.  
"Jaken clean that mess up," Sesshoumaru ordered.  
"Ewe, yes milord," Jaken said. He took the sheet and went down the hallway leaving a trail of dripping vomit on the ground behind him.

A dark shadow came through the halls. Though you could see the lights on the walls, it looked as dark as night in the outdoors in Hogwarts. Sesshomaru looked as if he was struggling, he was fighting with himself. His eyes turned red, and he ran out of the room.

Chandani was in her room, sitting on a rocking chair reading a book. She wore a white sleeveless long silk dress and a teal colored robe with dragons on the back and sides. Her hair was just let down and loose. She on instinct looked at the closed door as she heard running in the halls getting louder. It stopped at her door. She stood up to look at what was going on in the halls, but as she stood up, the door swung open.

"Sesshomaru!" Chandani exclaimed. "What in the world…what are you doing here?"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called again loudly. Inuyasha turned to her. He didn't know what he was doing but he picked her up and started to run heading for the dorm of Kagome. On his way, that's exactly who he bumped into in the hall.

"Inuyasha, I sense a really dark aura in Hogwarts. What is going on?" she said.

"Kagome, Rin is sick, help her!" he said sounding desperate.

"Inuyasha are you actually worried?" Kagome asked. She picked her up "Oh my gosh, Inuyasha, she's very hot!" They made their way to Madam Pomfrey as fast as they could.

"Chandani!" Sesshoumaru called in a voice unlike his own. 'I am not in control of myself, I'm being controlled,'

"You're aura is not the same, it's really dark, you really that evil now? Hey why are the halls so dark? What is going on here? I guess that protective barrier doesn't work on you,"

His clawed hand reached at her robe and tore at it. 'This is the worst feeling ever, to not be in control of my actions, why is this happening to I Sesshomaru!' Sesshomaru's fell unconscious as his body was now being controlled. His eyes were red. His pupils were purple.

"That's my favorite silk robe! Sesshomaru! What's going on?" Chandani demanded.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey!" Kagome asked.

"I don't smell her anywhere!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Just then they head a scream. It was coming from Rin.

Chandani pushed away and ran towards the door. It was as if she had run into glass and fell back. Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her. He pinned her to the ground.

"Miroku-sama? What is that ominous shadow in Hogwarts?" Sango asked Miroku as they both stood outside.

"I do not know, but I don't like the looks of it," he replied. They both tried to enter the building, but they couldn't go past the door. It was if the door never opened.

"What's going on in Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked.

"It's Naraku's Miasma!"

"And Inuyasha and Kagome's in there!" Sango said.


	16. New Chapter 16 Ginny's Gone Mad

Sesshomaru awakened from his trance. He looked around and saw he was in Chandan's room and she was unconscious on the ground. Her clothes were torn and she looked beaten. He remembered what happened now. He had forcefully mated with Chandani. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. And put a quilt over her. He walked into his own room and saw Inuyasha sitting at the window looking out at the moon.

"What is the matter Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Rin is dead," he mumbled. Sesshomaru paused for a minute and stared at Inuyasha.

"You are emotional for what reason?" he asked. "A reason that is no concern of yours? You seem to be maturing quicker than I thought."

Sango and Miroku noticed that the dark aura was gone and they entered Hogwarts. The door slammed shut behind them, loudly.

"That was weird!" Ginny said near the door. Miroku and Sango looked behind and saw Ginny at the door. "What is going on?" Sango asked.

"Chandani was screaming at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and Kagome were running with Rin." Ginny said.

Just then, Kagome rushed down the stairs to Professor McGonagall's room, with Rin in her arms.

"Kagome-san!" Sango called and followed? Miroku ran off and followed. Ginny's eyes glowed red and her body glowed blue.


	17. Chapter 17 WHAT! CHANDANI IS WHAT!

Sesshomaru awakened from his trance. He looked around and saw he was in Chandan's room and she was unconscious on the ground. Her clothes were torn and she looked beaten. He remembered what happened now. He had forcefully mated with Chandani. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. And put a quilt over her. He walked into his own room and saw Inuyasha sitting at the window looking out at the moon.

"What is the matter Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Rin is dead," he mumbled. Sesshomaru paused for a minute and stared at Inuyasha.

"You are emotional for what reason?" he asked. "A reason that is no concern of yours? You seem to be maturing quicker than I thought."

Sango and Miroku noticed that the dark aura was gone and they entered Hogwarts. The door slammed shut behind them, loudly.

"That was weird!" Ginny said near the door. Miroku and Sango looked behind and saw Ginny at the door. "What is going on?" Sango asked.

"Chandani was screaming at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and Kagome were running with Rin." Ginny said.

Just then, Kagome rushed down the stairs to Professor McGonagall's room, with Rin in her arms.

"Kagome-san!" Sango called and followed? Miroku ran off and followed. Ginny's eyes glowed red and her body glowed blue.

"Sango-san!" Kagome replied. "Rin is dead!"

"Nani? What?" Sango asked. "The girl Sesshomaru takes care of?"

"Hai, she had terrible pains in her stomach, we rushed her to Madam Pomfry and Madam Pomfry wasn't there, Rin just died suddenly."

"Strange, and do you know anything about the strange aura that was in the building?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"No I was trying to help Rin with Inuyasha," Kagome replied.

Chandani stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her clothes were torn and she was bruised all over. Then she remembered what had happened to have caused this. She walked out the room and waint strait for Professor Dumbledoor's office. On her way, she bumped into him in the hall.

"What's the matter what happened," Professor Dumbledoor asked.

"I have to leave, I will no longer teach at this school." She said.

"I ask you to think about this and reconsider," he asked looking strait into her eyes.

"I don't know if I can do that," she replied. "What has happened for you to think of doing something like that," he asked.

"Sesshomaru," she replied.

"I see, you realize that that wasn't truly him at that time?" Professor Dumbledoor said.

"I understand that, but I also know that if I stay here, something far worse than that dark aura will be coming to this school." She replied.

"Professor Dumbledoor!" Sango and Kagome exclaimed. "Rin is dead!"

Chandani looked at Kagome and Sango and then to Professor Dumbledoor who had a saddened look upon his face."How did she die?" the professor asked.

"She had a stomach virus and just screamed out in pain and just suddenly died," Kagome replied.

Chandani looked up as she running footsteps from a distance, a few seconds later, it was loud enough for the humans to hear. She finally saw Ginny running towards.

Ginny ran her hands and feet both on the ground, she ran like an animal. She growled and jumped up. She pounced at Chandani with a dagger.

"Chandani! Rin will not be born again! She is a threat to my master Naraku/Voldemort." Ginny exclaimed as she thrust the dagger forward. Chandani glowed a red violet color and a glowing barrier shield formed. Ginny shot backwards.

Dumbledoor pulled out his wand and flicked it. Everyone froze in place. The barrier broke and Ginny was three inches away from Chandani frozen in place. Chandani unfroze quickly and stepped away from Ginny and the dagger.


End file.
